Kyrie Irving
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Irving playing for the Cavaliers |- No. 2 – Cleveland Cavaliers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Point Guard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Melbourne Melbourne, Victoria, Australia] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Australian American |- Physical description |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 193 lb (88 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |St. Patrick (Elizabeth, New Jersey) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Duke (2010–2011) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 1st |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2011–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2011–present |Cleveland Cavaliers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA champion (2016) *NBA All-Star (2013) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2012) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2012) *NBA Three-Point Shootout champion (2013) *NBA Rising Stars Challenge MVP (2012) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Kyrie Andrew Irving (born March 23, 1992) is an American-Australian basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers of the NBA. He was one of the top-rated high school basketball players in the United States in the class of 2010. High school career Irving played for Montclair Kimberley Academy his freshman and sophomore year, where he averaged 26.5 points, 10.3 rebounds, 4.8 assists and 3.6 steals and became only the school's second 1,000 point scorer, before transferring to St. Patrick's. Irving was the #2 player in the class of 2010 by Scout.com, #3 player in the ESPNU 100, and rated as the #4 player by Rivals.com, While at St. Patrick's High School, Irving played with Michael Gilchrist, who is widely regarded as the one of the best players in the class of 2011. On January 20, 2010, it was announced that Irving was selected to the 2010 Junior National Select Team. The team played at the 2010 Nike Hoop Summit at the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon, on April 10. He was also selected to play in the 2010 McDonald's All-American Game and the 2010 Jordan Brand Classic, where he was named as co-mvp with Harrison Barnes. In June 2010 Irving was a part of the gold medal winning team at the FIBA Americas U18 Championship. College career Irving committed to Duke on October 22, 2009, in a television broadcast on ESPNU. Irving started playing with Duke in the 2010–11 basketball season under the guidance of head coach Mike Krzyzewski. He led the team in scoring at 17.4 points per game on 53.2% shooting through the first eight games of the season. In addition, he added 5.1 assists, 3.8 rebounds and 1.5 steals per game as he quickly began to make his case for NCAA Freshman of the Year. In Duke's 8th game of the season, Irving suffered a severe ligament injury in his right big toe that has sidelined him indefinitely. His right foot was placed in a cast on December 10, 2010. The cast was removed on February 4, 2011, and Irving began rehab. NBA career Cleveland Cavaliers (2011-present) ... Personal life Born in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia while his father, Drederick Irving, played professional basketball for the Bulleen Boomers. Irving lived in Australia until he was a year and a half then moved to the United States. He has dual citizenship in the United States and Australia, however, he chose to play basketball for the United States rather than Australia. Awards and honors *2010 McDonald's All-American team selection *2010 Jordan Brand High School All-American team selection References Category:Born in 1992 Category:Point Guards Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Irving, Kryie Irving, Kryie Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Irving, Kryie Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Players who won the NBA Championship